


Skating wife

by DreamingOf4A



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M, Marriage, Press and Tabloids, Skating wife
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 17:52:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11491560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingOf4A/pseuds/DreamingOf4A
Summary: "It’s bad to tell lie, Javi"When Javi accidentally calls Yuzu his skating wife and tries to take it back, then tells Yuzu about it...





	Skating wife

_Disclaimer: This story is fiction and does not in any way reflect on the real life people that share their names with these characters. It is also not intended to offend or disrespect and it exists simply because I find it really interesting to imagine how other people - potentially - live their lives._

“Hey!”

Javier approached the two Japanese aces somewhat shyly.

“Javi! Hello!” Yuzuru smiled at him, Shoma nodding with a polite smile, as well, mumbling something that Javier suspected was meant to be a hello.

“Hi. Uhm, do you have a minute? I… I wanna talk to you about something… if Shoma doesn’t mind…?”

“No, no. Go!” Shoma replied quickly.

“Thank you. Yuzu?”

“Ok…” Yuzuru stood up to follow him, confused but curious.

~.~

Finding a secluded corner somewhere, Javier took a deep breath and faced his curious teammate.

“Yuzu… what I have to tell you may be upsetting… but I really don’t think you should think about it too much. You know? It’s just one of those things that come with fame and…”

Javier trailed off as Yuzuru looked increasingly confused.

“Uhm… actually… uhm… actually… yeah. Nevermind. It’s…. it’s better if you don’t know… Yes. Definitely better if you don’t know!”

Then, putting his hands on Yuzuru’s shoulders and smiling, “Stay innocent, Yuzu!”

Rather than innocent, Yuzu was very unimpressed.

Eyebrow raised, he crossed his arms.

“Better I don’t know what, Javi?”

Smile fading, Javi let his arms fall, too.

“Yuzu…”

“Javi.”

Javier groaned. He’d brought this upon himself, yes, but he still hated it that Yuzu could turn his ice persona - that fierce, king of the realm persona - on even off ice, at will, like this.

“Yuzu, really…”

“You interrupted my talk with Shoma and drag me here and now won’t tell me why.”

Javier cringed a bit at that.

“Ok. Fine. You want to know? I tell you. But don’t get mad at me.”

“Tell me.”

“Fans… call us Yuzuvier.”

“And?”

“And they… ship us.”

“And?”

“And… wait. Do you know what shipping is?”

“I know.”

“Yuzu, it’s not a boat.”

Eyeroll. “I know what ship is, Javi.”

“... If you say so…”

“I do. And?”

“And… they’re talking about us getting married… or being married…”

“Married? Why?”

“I… accidentally said something that was misinterpreted…”

“About married with me?”

“Yeah… I kind of compared our relationship to a marriage…”

Yuzuru blinked.

“But! But! I cleared it up, too! Said it was just misunderstanding. That we’re like family and support each other. And that I wouldn’t marry you.”

“Why not?”

“So you ca… what?”

“Why not?”

“Why not why?”

“Why not marry me?”

It was Javier’s turn to blink.

“Ok, I can’t cook and don’t wash clothes, but Javi does, so ok. I’m clean and orderly and Effie likes me.”

“Yuzu…”

“So why not marry me?”

“Well, for one, we’re guys.”

“So? Johnny married to guy. Jeff married to guy.”

“You’re Japanese, you can’t marry a guy.”

“Well… I'm not sure about that, but…”

“Yuzu… we’re not even… we’re friends. We’re not even dating, how can we talk about marriage?”

“Ok, so let’s date.”

“... what?”

“Need date first, right? Let’s go on date.”

“Yuzu…”

“Yes, Javi?”

Looking into that adorable, gorgeous face, now lit up by an angelic smile, Javier found himself wondering. 

Who the hell was he to say no when Yuzuru Hanyu asked him out on a date?

“Nevermind. You’re right. Let’s go on a date.”

“Yay! Pick me up at 7?”

“... Your room is right next to mine.”

“Yes. So pick me up at 7. I let Javi plan date, but make it fun!”

“... Right.”

“Yay, date with Javi! Oh… and then can we marry?”

“What?”

“Next year. In Pyeongchang, on the podium. If we both on podium, we marry. Yes?”

“Yuzu…”

“Yes, Javi?”

Javier shook his head. He couldn’t follow anymore, but it’s not like he could ever say no to Yuzu.

“Ok.... if we’re both on the podium, we’ll marry…”

“Great! It’s bad to tell lie, Javi, so we make lie true!”

“... THAT’s why you want to marry me???”

“Well… part of it” Yuzuru replied with a wink and a cheeky smile, before leaving Javier standing there, gaping and wondering just what on Earth he’d gotten himself into...


End file.
